


Frazeleo vs. Thunderstorm

by Huntress8611



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Astraphobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Frazeleo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT3, Other, Phobias, fear of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: This is frazeleo with an astraphobic Leo.





	

I n a small apartment in New Rome, there were three demigods curled up together in bed. I should probably explain. Frank and Hazel got together at some point during the Prophecy of the Seven. Leo joined them after he got back from Calypso's Island. Hazel had found him crying in the engine room, and had proceeded to pull him into a hug, and soon Frank came in and pulled Hazel and Leo into a hug. He can't quite remember what happened next, but at some point, Frazel had changed to Frazeleo.

He sat up in their bed, unsure of what woke him, and watched his lovers sleep. They both looked so peaceful and untouched by the war. Still unsure as to why he was awake, he laid back down in his place between Frank and Hazel. Suddenly, he sees a huge strike of lightning and an equally loud boom of thunder.

Though no one knew this, Leo was terrified of thunderstorms. At Camp Half-Blood, he would retreat to a corner in bunker nine, and on the Argo 2, he ended up in the engine room, but now he had nowhere to hide. As another boom of thunder shakes the apartment, Leo whimpers and burrows under the blankets, covering his ears with his hands.

Frank woke to the sound of thunder and someone whimpering. Turning around, he rules out Hazel seeing as she was asleep, and then notices a quivering lump under the sheets.

He lifts the sheets to find a terrified ball of Leo, who appears to be whimpering and trembling, yelping whenever thunder booms. Frank sighs, grabbing Leo and pulling the boy onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the shivering demigod. He pulled him closer, rubbing his back and stroking his hair.

“You should have woke us up, Leo,” said Frank, as he poked Hazel to wake her up.

She groaned as she felt someone poke her and rolled over, intending to go back to sleep, when she heard a rumble of thunder and a loud yelp, followed by Frank's soothing voice. The whimpering got her to sit up, and she turned to see a trembling Leo with his head buried against Frank's chest.

“Leo? Are you okay?” all that she got in response was mumbling as he snuggled closer to Frank with each thunder. “Oh Leo,” Hazel whispered as she shifted them so that Leo was half on her lap and half on Frank's, pulling him into a hug as he turned to bury his face into her nightgown.

Hazel and Frank laid down, pulling Leo with them. They positioned themselves so that Leo's head rested on Hazel's chest as her hand ran through his hair as Frank wrapped around him like a human-sized octopus. Thunder kept ringing, and Leo snuggles colder to Hazel while Frank tightens his grip on Leo and murmured words of reassurance that it's going to be okay, that they weren't going to leave and the storm would be over soon.

Now that the storm was over, he was afraid they’d they would make him talk about it, so he pretended to be asleep.

He heard Hazel sigh, “Leo, I know you're not asleep.”

“Please don't make me tal-”

“Leo,” said Frank, “we won't make you do anything. For now, let's just sleep.


End file.
